supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Plankton5165/Sneak peek of an upcoming video game?
Here is the intro of this upcoming game: John: "Hello?" Jerrod: "Dick is going send you two pictures of Nicole being crushed to death by a steamroller and a switch respectively, and you'll be teleported to Toshio's house so you can put him in a magically appearing cage." John: "Sounds good." Dick: "I HAVE A FUCKING CAGE DETCTOR IN THE FUCKING OFFICE, THEN WHEN THE CAGE DETECTOR GOES FROM RED TO GREEN, THE MISERABLE FUCK THAT IS TOSHIO AND THE CAGE WILL BE TELEPORTED TO THE OFFICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Two pictures are being sent to John's phone.) (John is teleported to Toshio's house. Toshio is reading some magna in his bedroom. John is teleported under Toshio's bed.) (John goes into his text messages from Dick on his phone, consisting of a picture drawn by Orla Birou of someone resembling Nicole being murdered by a steamroller back in the early 2010s, and another picture of a button.) (The two pictures are actually brought to life as 3d assets with the screen as a floor. The picture of Nicole being done away with by a steamroller becomes animated and grows tentacles. One of the tentacles touch the button, a cage magically appears on top of Toshio, it collapses on him.) Toshio: "" (Translation: What's happening?) John: "Uh, speak English." (Toshio gets out his katana, but the katana gets out of his hand due to Claydol's psychic powers and passes the cage bars and goes through his room window. His chair disappears, then his magna book disappears.) (John, Toshio, and the cage are all teleported to the office.) Toshio: "" (Translation: Where's my katana?) Brent: "Speak English!" Toshio: "" (Translation: WHERE IS IT?!) Dick: "He said where's his katana?" John: "It's somewhere in the cage. It's over here. It's invisible." (Toshio comes to the spot where John is pointing.) (John puts his hands through the cage bars and pulls his hair with an evil joyous look. Then he pinches him hard in the arm with an evil joyous look. Both cause Toshio to scream. Dick: "Duct tape is coming." (Ten layers of duct tape move past the cage bars via Claydol's psychic powers and are applied all over Toshio's mouth.) Dick: "Restrain him." (Claydol does so by controlling Toshio's body and moving it completely flat on the ground.) Dick: "Lemme go get a Disgusting Ball, I'll be right back." Dick leaves the room. Toshio: "Hmmph, hmmph, hmmph, hmmph! Hmmph, hmmph, hmmph, hmmph!" (Translation: ) (American translation: You won't get away with this! I will tell mom about this!) Dick is back with a Poke ball with blue on top with the letters DISGUSTING in white Arial Black font and a shooting star across the letters. Dick: "HUH! YOU'LL BE IN SOMETHING 75,000 TIMES WORSE THAN THE CLONE BALL AND THE DARK BALL, THE DISGUSTING BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (puts his hand through the cage bars, drops the Disgusting Ball, which captures Toshio like a common Pokémon.) "YOU WILL NOT BREAK OUT, AND I WILL NOT SEND YOU OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stay tuned for additional details. Category:Blog posts